<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No lo permitiré by espacioenblanco1432</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408191">No lo permitiré</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/espacioenblanco1432/pseuds/espacioenblanco1432'>espacioenblanco1432</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coma, Drama, Multi, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/espacioenblanco1432/pseuds/espacioenblanco1432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado tres años desde que vencieron a Hordeano primero, el escuadrón de mejores junto a Entrapta y su prometido han empezado la misión de devolver la magia al universo y gracias a muchos aliados con la lucha poco a poco el camino se ha ido haciendo más corto hasta que Adora llega a un lugar equivocado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra.</p><p>Estamos por despegar en la nave, de nuevo, solo faltan 40 minutos, cada seis meses volvemos a Etheria para descansar y comer adecuadamente por dos meses, es bueno para Adora porque siempre esta pensando en el siguiente destino, en que planeta va a curar.</p><p>En fin, claro que vamos a otros planetas y ahí podemos tomar aire fresco pero no nos mantenemos en estos por mucho tiempo, algunos estan medianamente recuperados y pueden darnos refugio y comida por unas horas, hasta llegan a celebrarnos en algunos casos, pero no es lo mismo que estar en casa, para Adora es mucho más difícil así, cuando llegamos al castillo ella sabe que tendrá dos meses para no pensar en los viajes, pero en el transcurso de los mismos; por más que estemos en una fiesta ella sigue pensando en el siguiente planeta que necesita ayuda.</p><p>- Catra, ¿segura que ya guardaste la ropa que quieres llevar? Tal vez deba... -tomo su mano deteniéndola cuando esta por entrar al castillo y la halo para que se acueste en el cespet conmigo-. Ya me encargue de todo, ¿puedes disfrutar lo que nos queda de tiempo en Etheria solo un momento conmigo?</p><p>-No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces -la abrazo cuando esta junto a mi.</p><p>Sin embargo, aunque sé que siempre esta pensando en lo que debe hacer o estar haciendo ha tratado estos años de controlar su estrés y mantenerse tranquila, a veces solo necesita escucharme decirle que se tome un respiro para que se controle.</p><p>Me gusta que pueda con esto, hay noches incluso en las que duerme totalmente tranquila, es bueno para su salud mental.</p><p>- Chicas, dice Glimmer que tenemos que irnos ya, es un lastima que Darla no vaya con nosotras esta vez -levanto mi vista hacia Entrapta que esta hablándonos.</p><p>Claro, Entrapta había estado trabajando en una nueva nave, mucho más avanzada, grande y rápida que Darla, así que dejo los planos antes de irnos en el último viaje y ya la han terminado, así que oficialmente Darla ya no seguirá con nosotros, a menos que sea una emergencia.</p><p>- ¿Ya esta terminada? Quiero verla -dijo Adora emocionada levantándose de un salto para seguir a nuestra alocada compañera que empezó a correr emocionada para mostrarle.</p><p> </p><p>Quisiera que estos días duraran para siempre...</p><p> </p><p>🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺🔻🔺</p><p>- Y de esa forma será más rápido que tomemos coordenadas -termino de Explicar Entrapta cuando me fui para atrás del sueño que me dio escucharla a hablar una hora de porque esta nave era mejor que Darla, estaba sentada en el piso ya no aguantaba mis pies, si Adora no me hubiera agarrado la cabeza me hubiese golpeado muy fuerte contra el piso, le sonreí en respuesta algo apenada por casi haberme dormido.</p><p> </p><p>Mi rubia me devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto para hablar con Entrapta, ahí note que Bow y Glimmer si se habían dormido por completo, necesito tomarles una foto, me tengo que vengar, nos tomaron una foto, a mi y a Adora, mientras dormíamos y nos molestaron por un mes con que nos veíamos "tan tiernas". ¡No soy tierna!</p><p> </p><p>- La verdad todo suena perfecto, esta genial -Adora le dio la mano para chocarla y Entrapta le devolvió el gesto con su cabello-. Esto facilitará las cosas en muchos formas -me levante mientras veía que Adora empezó a caminar hacía la zona de controles y nuestra compañera Nerd se fue por la cocina para ayudar a Hordak a cocinar.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿De verdad estamos de acuerdo todos en que Entrapta cocine con Hordak? El tipo nos daba una pasta gris cuando estábamos en la zona del terror y Entrapta solo sabe de maquinas -dije sintiendo un escalofrió de solo imaginar mordiendo un tornillo a media comida.</p><p> </p><p>- Catra, sé que te traumo lo del tornillo pero estoy segura de que eso no volverá a pasar-</p><p> </p><p>- Un diente, Adora, perdí un diente por su culpa -lo peor es que tuve que pasar así las últimas semanas del viaje hasta que pudieron cambiármelo en Etheria, Adora se rió por mi comentario y me dio un beso pequeño en los labios.</p><p> </p><p>- Esta bien -acaricia mi cabello despacio cuando se acerca-. Iré a vigilarlos, no vas a perder otro diente en mi guardia, ve a descansar, pasaste toda la mañana guardando las cosas, lo necesitas.</p><p> </p><p>Debí disfrutar más su compañía cuando la tuve...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miedo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Me levanté a medio de la noche y busco por la cama el cuerpo de Adora con mi mano mas no la siento, abro mi ojos para ver pero no esta, en el reloj marca horas de madrugada asi que me levanto para buscarla, el baño está desocupado y la cocina igual.</p>
</div><p><br/>Fui a ver la habitación de Melog pero está dormido y no parece que haya sido interrumpido antes, así que cierro la puerta despacio y continuo mi camino.</p><p>- Ay, Adora -suspiro y camino a la sala de controles al tener la conclusión de lo que esta haciendo-. Creí que la nave tenía manejo automático y que estabas manejando tu estrés de pensar en el trabajo todo el tiem... -cuando llego al asiento veo que nisiquiera me está prestando atención, su vista está fija en un punto blanco frente a sus ojos-. Adora...</p><p>- Eternia...eternia -susurra repetidas veces y acerca su mano al punto blanco, pero la detengo, entrelazando nuestros dedos, al hacerlo parece despertar de su ensimismamiento y el punto desaparece-. ¿Qué haces aquí, gatita? -me pregunta sin verme directamente, se ve agotada.</p><p>- Eso te preguntaba a ti, ¿estás bien? -digo preocupada tomando sus dos manos con las mías.</p><p>- Desperté porque... -me mira y se queda unos segundos pensando-. Yo... No lo sé.</p><p>Decido no decirle lo de la mancha blanca porque no se ve muy descansada, habrá tiempo para eso mañana.</p><p>- Vamos a dormir, tonta -me sonríe levemente y volvemos a la cama.</p><p>Pero yo no consigo dormir el resto de la noche, mi mente me ataca con la extraña actitud de Adora y con un extraño sentimiento de... ¿miedo?</p><p>Me apego a su cuerpo y la abrazo tanto como puedo.</p><p>Todo estará bien, nada más debió ser un error, debí ver algo mal porque también estoy cansada.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ojalá hubiese sido eso.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nervios</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><b>F</b>altan unas horas para llegar al siguiente planeta, Adora y yo estamos sentadas en el asiento principal de la zona de control, bueno yo estoy sobre sus piernas específicamente.</p>
</div><p><br/>Porque está nave tiene más asientos, especialmente hay cinco asientos extras, la principal para quien maneje la nave en una situación de emergencia y los cinco para los demás.</p><p>Adora esta acariciando detrás de mi oreja mientras yo apoyo mi frente en su hombro.</p><p>- Si sigues así, me terminaré durmiendo -susurro junto a un ronroneo involuntario.</p><p>-Adoro que hagas eso -dice dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.</p><p>- Cállate -digo con un rubor en las mejillas-. Lo haces a consta.</p><p>- Tal vez, pero tú también lo haces a consta cuando quieres atención -me abraza fuerte y me llena el rostro de besos haciéndome reír.</p><p>- Jaja, Adora espera... -yo también quiero devolverle los besos pero no me deja, me sigue atacando con su amoroso gesto.</p><p>- Nop, es un ataque de be... -un fuerte movimiento hace que la nave nos agite con brusquedad, Adora logra agarrarse del asiento y mantenerme unida a ella así que me logró evitar un golpe fuerte.</p><p>Pero Adora se ha golpeado un poco la espalda por el movimiento, además Melog ha salido rodando hasta que se detuvo transportándose a nuestro lado, Bow y Glimmer han caído uno con más brusquedad que el otro tratando de salvarse entre sí, pero apenas lograron sujetar sus manos.</p><p>- ¿Pero que carajo ha sido eso? -digo molesta levantándome de Adora para poder ver detrás de su espalda y tocar despacio su columna-. ¿Te duele?</p><p>Ella niega con la cabeza mientras deja que termine de inspeccionar con toques suaves donde creo que recibió el impacto.</p><p>- No es nada grave gatita, ¿están todos bien? -pregunta levantándose para ver a nuestros amigos.</p><p>La puerta principal se abre dejando entrar a una apresurada Entrapta con su prometido, preocupado, siguiéndole el paso.</p><p>Ella empieza a tocar unas cosas en su aparato antes de empezar a hablar.</p><p>- Estamos atrapados en un tipo de presión espacial, no podemos movernos, ni salir de ella, si tratamos de encender la nave solo ocasionará que empiece a girar en círculos hasta que salgamos volando contra el techo o las ventanas... -nos explica Entrapta mostrando unos extraños datos en su tableta.</p><p>- Es cómo una corriente de agua muy fuerte, nos llevará por su cuenta hasta el final y nos expulsará para seguir el viaje con normalidad, pero no sabemos cuando -termina de explicar Hordak.</p><p>- Tal vez pueda salir y tratar de mover la nave -dice Adora cómo si fuese cosa de todos los días estar atrapados en una corriente espacial.</p><p>- No, Adora, nisiquiera se te ocurra hacer algo así, puedes ser She-ra y lo que quieras pero no es un plan cuerdo.</p><p>- Catra...</p><p>- Ella tiene razón, Adora -confirma Entrapta-. Claro que podrías mover la nave, eso es innegable pero la corriente sería capaz de atraparte al tener el espacio vacío que dejará la ausencia de la nave, sería el doble o más de lo que será al inicio mientras nos sacas, podrías terminar siendo llegada con más facilidad hasta un lugar desconocido, incluso hasta podrías terminar en un agujero negro, no es sólo eso, podrías destrasformarte y tu cuerpo explotaría en la mitad del...</p><p>- Está bien, Entrapta, creo que todos entendimos que va a salir absolutamente mal, ¿verdad, Adora? -dice Bow viéndola directo a los ojos y ella suelta un quejido molesto.</p><p>- Solo era una sugerencia -responde rodando los ojos.</p><p>- No hay porque arriesgar a nadie, querida -digo cuando estoy por tomar su mano pero todos salimos de una al suelo, esta vez sin poder evitar un golpe.</p><p>- ¡Esto es increíble! La corriente nos escupió más rapido de lo que creí, según mis cálculos podríamos haber estado atrapados en ella por unas horas o unos meses... -explica de forma rápida,  empezando a caminar con su cabello hacia los botones principales de la nave.</p><p>- ¡¿Meses?! -grite junto a Glimmer, asustada levantandome del suelo y ayudando a Adora, la cual también tenía un gesto de sorpresa-. Debemos evitar lo más posible volver a caer en una de esas.</p><p>- En eso tienes razón, voy a instalarle un programa a Marta para que avise de inmediato estos tipos de eventos -responde mientras toca unos botones.</p><p>- Será complicado agregarle ese tipo de alerta, debemos buscar la manera de que no se active cada que la nave se mueva unos metros fuera de la trayectoria inicial pero... -Hordak siguió hablando con ella sobre la nueva mejora para Marta y yo decidí hablar con Adora sobre lo que pasó anoche.</p><p>Esta sentándose de nuevo en el asiento principal sujetando su cabeza.</p><p>- Creo que vomitaré -dice con una sonrisa viéndome-. Arg mi estómago se siente horrible -hace un gesto de molestia y estira sus brazos para que la abrace, de nuevo, sentándome en sus piernas.</p><p>Acto que por supuesto hago.</p><p>- Tengo que hablarte sobre algo, Adora.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tal vez decirlo hubiese evitado esto...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Problemas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Me despierto y empiezo a estirarme soltando un bostezo, volteo a ver al lado de mi cama y noto que está vacío, en realidad noto no solo eso, está no es nuestra cama, me levanto de inmediato alarmada y Melog al notarlo se pone a mi lado en posición alerta.</p>
</div><p><br/>Estoy en una extraña habitación, pero no recuerdo porque estoy aquí, esto no tiene sentido, camino despacio hasta llegar a la puerta y la abro con mucho cuidado.</p><p>- ¡Hola! -pego un brinco al escuchar a Glimmer mientras empieza a entrar-. Que bueno que despertaste, estábamos preocupados, tú y Adora...</p><p>- ¿Dónde está Adora? -pregunto rápidamente dispuesta a irme a buscarla.</p><p>- Espera, Catra, está en observación -dice tomando mi mano deteniéndome.</p><p>La miro sin entender lo que dice y escucho cómo la puerta se abre dejando ver a Entrapta, reunión de chicas.</p><p>- Hola Catra, es bueno verte de pie -dice con su vista fija en la tablet-. Estaba con los habitantes, dijeron que Adora estará bien, si es que despierta antes de... -deja de hablar por un gesto de Glimmer que claramente noté.</p><p>- ¿Qué? -tomo a Entrapta de Los hombros-. ¿Dónde está Adora, qué... qué le pasó? -pregunto alterada agitando a la pelimorada.</p><p>Si Perfuma me viera así se muere, todo mi esfuerzo de años para encontrar la paz y me la quitan en un segundo, simplemente no puedo estar bien si Adora esta mal.</p><p>- Catra, primero que todo, cálmate -dice brillitos alejándome de nuestra tecnológica amiga y haciéndome sentar en la cama-. Segundo, deja que Entrapta te explique -voltea a verla mientras lo dice, le hace unos ojos de "cuidado".</p><p>Específicamente abre sus ojos mucho y la observa como si quisiera darle una advertencia.</p><p>- ¡Muy bien! -dice Entrapta con su entusiasmo de siempre-. Estaba tratando de abrir un programa dentro de Marta sobre el problema que tenemos de las corrientes espaciales cuando la nave arranco a ultra velocidad,  parece que cruzamos con un asteroide que tiene un campo magnético increíblemente fuerte que desestabilizó la nave causando que la velocidad nos afectará por dentro, supongo que no lo recuerdas por la impresión, saliste volando de los brazos de Adora cuando sucedió, logré sujetarme junto a Hordak con mi cabello -explica dejando su tableta de lado-. La nave empezó a girar con brusquedad en círculos, Adora trato de detener la nave manualmente, manejándola, pero estaba todo saliéndose de control, como pude tome a Bow y a Glimmer y los puse en los asientos con seguro, Melog te tomo a ti y te transportó a algún lugar de la nave, creo que para ese momento ya habías recibido un golpe y la situación te hicieron perder la conciencia -dice mientras revisa mi cabeza y yo mantengo mi gesto de preocupación.</p><p>- Entrapta... -susurro.</p><p>- Supongo que no recibiste mucho daño porque Melog se encargó de mantenerte flotando en un lugar sin impactos, esa es mi única explicación lógica -continua hablando mientras toca diferentes puntos de mi cuero cabelludo.</p><p>- ¡Entrapta, basta! Sé que ambas están evadiendo el tema, ¿qué pasó con Adora? -pregunto empujando levemente a mi compañera.</p><p>- Estaba lejos de mí... -dice en un tono bajo viendo hacia el suelo-. No pude alejarla del asiento y ella no hacía caso, le dije que no era un asiento muy seguro sin la protección adecuada, pero ella seguía intentando parar a Marta, no tenía tiempo para activar la seguridad de la silla, llegamos a nuestro destino muy rápido y... -Entrapta mira a Glimmer con pena y yo siento que la rabia me consume o el miedo, puede ser ambas.</p><p>- Ya, paren con los juegos, solo díganlo -exijo dispuesta a irme, pero brillitos me detiene poniéndose frente a mi.</p><p>- El problema no fue el asiento o que la nave girará con tanta agresividad, es que estuvimos por estrellarnos tras pasar las atmósfera de este planeta, Adora logro detenerla antes de que impactáramos pero su cabeza se dio muy duro contra el asiento y quedó inconsciente.</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Nisiquiera</em>
    <em> sé si de verdad pude haberlo evitado...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El libro se encuentra completo en wattpad, con el mismo título, por si alguien desea leerlo sin esperar actualizaciones.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sin control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Adora.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué quieres decir...? -justo en ese momento la nave se mueve a una velocidad absurda sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, Catra ya no esta en mis brazos, ha salido volando hasta chocar con el suelo-. ¡Catra! -trato de levantarme para ir por ella pero la nave empieza a girar en círculos o así lo siento, la presión que ejerce la fuerza dentro de la nave me hace imposible el levantarme aparte de haberme causado un impacto al devolverme con fuerza a la silla.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Adora! -escucho a Catra llamarme pero no puedo ver nada, empiezo a marearme.</p><p> </p><p>- Estoy bien... ¡Sujetense todos, Entrapta! ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Dijiste que esto ocurriría si nos tratábamos de mover dentro de la corriente! -digo tan alto como puedo para que me oiga-. ¡Pero ya no estamos dentro de ella! Agh -la velocidad puede más conmigo que mi propia fuerza y mi cabeza se hace para atrás recibiendo un golpe, por lo que trato de encogerme y evitar más.</p><p> </p><p>Debo evitar seguir lastimándome y tomar el control de la nave.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No lo sé, algo debe estar desestabilizandola! </p><p> </p><p>No es posible, ¿qué se supone que desestabiliza una nave con esta tecnología?</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Tenemos que pararla, debe haber una manera de hacerlo! -escucho a Catra mientras se queja, debe estar tratando de levantarse.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso no funcionará, a la velocidad que vamos parar la nave podría hacer que quedemos aplastados contra cualquier superficie contraria -trato de explicar.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Peguense tanto a las paredes como puedan, eso aminorará un golpe! -escucho a Glimmer aconsejar, es una buena idea si no fuera porque la nave parece una bola y empieza  girar de forma contraria-. ¡Aaah, Bow!</p><p> </p><p>Me sujeto tan fuerte como puedo del asiento, necesito saber donde esta Catra pero a este punto sería nulo llegar a ubicarla, aprieto el botón para control manual, pero tarde más de lo que debería, es imposible mover mi cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>- Control ma...manual acti...activo...activado.</p><p> </p><p>- Eso no suena bien, pero es lo que queda -decido redirigir la nave a una sola dirección.</p><p> </p><p>-  Adora, espera, es peligroso, tienes que activar el modo seguro del asiento -dice Entrapta, apenas consigo escucharla-, es inseguro si la nave se detiene podrías recibir un impacto el doble de fuerte que tu cuerpo.</p><p> </p><p>Sus palabras me preocupan, sé el peligro que estoy corriendo como el que estan corriendo todos si la nave no se detiene pronto o se estabiliza, la seguridad del asiento puede crear una capsula a mi alrededor capaz de suavizar cualquier impacto.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando logro sacar a la nave de su interminable giro noto que no ha mejorado, sigue inestable, esta a una velocidad muy fuerte y esta dirigiéndose justo al planeta al que nos dirigíamos hace días.</p><p> </p><p>- No, no, arg, detenta, basta, basta ¡Marta! -cuando cruzamos la atmósfera del planeta trato de activar la seguridad que me aconsejo Entrapta, pero no funciona, la capsula no se activa-. Marta activa el modo de emergencia.</p><p> </p><p>- Hola Ado-do... She...ra, Adora, ¿qué-qué necesitas? -no es posible, claro que no iba a funcionar, por eso no solicite la ayuda directa de Marta, ¿cómo se supone que la asistente personal de una nave inestable funcione? </p><p> </p><p>- ¡Adora, activa la capsula! -me dice alterado, Bow.</p><p> </p><p>Pero los ignoro, de nada sirve que les explique, los alterare innecesariamente, no pueden ayudarme, debo solucionarlo yo sola, solo yo puedo hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Adora! -Glimmer me grita cuando nota que no le respondo. </p><p> </p><p>Vuelvo a tratar de activar la seguridad, presiono el botón de emergencia varias veces pero solo contesta con un sonido de error o un aviso en rojo.</p><p> </p><p>- Por favor, funciona, funciona -susurro varias veces, pero la décima vez que lo intento me doy por vencida, la nave esta por estrellarse no puedo seguir intentando salvarme sola.</p><p> </p><p>Tomo el control de la nave de nuevo poniendo mis manos en ambos manejos y trato de frenarla, lo cual consigo cuando sentí que estábamos en el peor momento, me he llevado un mal golpe cuando consigo frenarla y activo los propulsores para aterrizar con cuidado, sin embargo no sé como termina todo pues mi vista se torna borrosa.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tienes que volver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>- ¡Adora! -me levantó al escuchar el grito de Catra, estoy en una habitación oscura.</p><p> </p><p>No, esto nisiquiera es una habitación, es como un enorme edificio oscuro.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Adora! -empiezo a caminar rápido hacia donde escucho a Catra, pero parece un pasillo enorme.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Catra? -no puedo ver nada.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Ayúdame, Adora! -pide y yo decido empezar a correr, no sé por dónde voy.</p><p> </p><p>- Catra, espera un poco, no puedo ver nada -me siento tropezar en algún punto indefinido de este interminable pasillo.</p><p> </p><p>- Amor, aquí está es la saluda -me volteo al escucharla pero no está-. Ven conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>Hay una luz intensa frente a mí, es realmente grande, no quiero entrar.</p><p> </p><p>- Adora, por favor, ven amor -esta vez puedo ver la figura de Catra dándome su mano para levantarse.</p><p> </p><p>- Tu nunca... Me habías dicho así -digo, al ver que no tomo su mano ella la toma y me levanta, halandome hacía la luz.</p><p> </p><p>- Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? </p><p> </p><p>La miro unos segundos, realmente dudosa.</p><p> </p><p>- Esto no me agrada, Catra tenemos que buscar otra salida.</p><p> </p><p>- Es la única salida, amor -dice halando con más fuerza.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡No! -grito retrocediendo, pero me siento débil, inútil-. ¡Suelta...!</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Adora! -yo y Catra volteando a ver para atrás, pero no hay nada.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque eso no es lo malo, lo malo es que acabo de oir a Catra llamándome.</p><p> </p><p>- Tu no eres Catra -lo que me sujeta la mano me mira fijamente y empieza a apretar mi muñeca.</p><p> </p><p>- Tienes que volver a Eternia -me dice, mientras su voz se distorsiona.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Eternia? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Catra.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando las chicas lograron calmarme medianamente decidí ir a buscar a Adora, me siguieron por supuesto pero el entrar en la sala ella no estaba en su cama, obviamente mi poca calma se fue a la basura así que empecé a correr por el lugar para buscar, Glimmer conmigo y Entrapta se fue a avisarle a Bow como a otras personas del lugar si la habían visto.</p><p> </p><p>Llevábamos casi quince minutos buscándola, hasta que vi en una orilla de un río cómo estaba Adora caminando hacía el borde.</p><p> </p><p>Pero específicamente hacia una luz, esa maldita luz que había visto en la nave la vez pasada, pero esta vez era más grande, mucho más grande.</p><p> </p><p>- ¡Glimmer! -la llame al ver que estaba caminando hacia un bosque-. Aquí esta, ¡Adora! -ella dejo de caminar al escuchar y suspiré aliviada.</p><p> </p><p>Corrí de nuevo para poder abrazarla y asegurarme de que estaba bien, pero seguía ida, sus ojos se veían apagados y con los párpados caídos.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Eternia? -la escucho decir dudosa.</p><p> </p><p>Siento un escalofrío cuando lo menciona, de nuevo ese extraño nombre.</p><p> </p><p>Tomo la mano de Adora y la agito para que reaccione.</p><p> </p><p>- Adora, Adora, estoy aquí, Adora, mírame -de pronto la luz desaparece y mi chica cae inmediatamente en mis brazos, es más alta que yo y aunque odio admitirlo no consigo cargarla, terminamos cayendo ambas-. Ey -aparto el cabello que tiene en el rostro mientras Glimmer se sienta a nuestro lado observando a Adora-, no hagas eso, no te vayas a ningún lado sin mí, tonta -susurro mientras la acomodo bien sobre mi regazo.</p><p> </p><p>- Se ve agotada -me dice Glimmer y me doy la razón con una afirmación en la cabeza-. ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>- No lo sé, brillitos, hay algo raro que está pasando... ¿Viste esa luz también?</p><p> </p><p>- Algo tarde, pero si, ¿sabes que era? Nos dijeron que este planeta tuvo magia alguna vez, pero a diferencia de Etheria, la perdió toda.</p><p> </p><p>- Esa magia no es de aquí -digo frunciendo mi seño, Adora esta profundamente dormida-. Hace unos días me levanté en la madrugada, note que Adora no estaba conmigo así que la busqué, era temprano... Después de un rato pensé que ella estaba en la zona de control pensando en si la nave estaba bien -suspiro tratando de mantenerme tranquila-. El punto es que, si, ella estaba ahí, pero en ese momento había una luz frente a ella, similar a esta.</p><p> </p><p>- Tal vez sea la magia de She-ra, puede que no esté manejando por completo algo, estos años han sido largos, muchos viajes, hemos pensando que dar magia a otros planetas no es un problema para ella, pero pudimos equivocarnos, tal vez le afecta y Adora no nos lo ha dicho -dice tratando de dar una razón.</p><p> </p><p>Mas su explicación no me deja tranquila, en lo absoluto, yo lo habría notado, claro que notaria si mi novia está empeorando, pero no es así, al contrario cada viaje la emoción tanto o más que la primera vez, puede ser una persona con mal manejo del estrés pero es como una bebé con las cosas que no conoce, es feliz, si le hiciera daño no actuaría así.</p><p> </p><p>Eventualmente Glimmer fue a buscar a Bow y volvieron con unas personas que cargaron a Adora hasta la cama de nuevo, nos agradecieron mucho el que hubiésemos tomado el riesgo de ir hasta su planeta para sanarlo de nuevo, que lamentaban el incidente y que harían lo que pudiesen para que nuestra estancia fuera perfecta hasta tener que retirarnos.</p><p> </p><p>- Adora estará bien, según mis cálculos es 90% seguro que despierte -me informe Entrapta mostrándome su tableta muy feliz, sé que lo hace para animarme.</p><p> </p><p>Estoy sujetando la mano de mi novia, no sé si podré dormir hoy, no quiero despertar y que de nuevo no este conmigo, pero que esta vez de verdad pueda llegar a esa luz.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué significa esa cosa?</p><p> </p><p>- Gracias Entrapta, todo estará bien -le sonrío tanto como puedo, pero mis ánimos son bajos-. Descansa... -ella se levanta de la cama donde estoy para retirarse-. Espera... ¿Sabes que es Eternia?</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Eternia? -sus ojos parecen brillar cuando lo menciono-. En realidad he estado investigando sobre ese planeta un tiempo...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inicié esta historia como un medio para apagar el vacío que me había dejado acabar She-ra, pero al acabar de escribirlo se convirtió en un medio de consuelo, me hace sentir feliz poder entretener a otros con algo que amo.</p><p>Gracias por la lectura y tomarte el tiempo de darle una oportunidad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>